1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a bicycle front fork having a wheel clamping base, especially for making an integrally formed bicycle front fork having a clamping base at the front ends of fork tubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when a bicycle is passing through the rugged road, not only its bicycle front fork but also its clamping base for receiving a wheel axle must sustain much vibration and impact. Therefore, the clamping base of the bicycle front fork usually has a solid structure for enhancing its resistance to vibration and impact. However, bicycle front forks are usually made to have a hollow structure in order to have a decreased weight. In such a case, it is difficult to integrate the clamping base having a solid structure into the bicycle front forks having a hollow structure. For instance, a European Patent No. EP2230165, issued on 22 Sep. 2010, has disclosed a unitary crown fork assembly and method of fabrication, which shows that clamping bases are manufactured at first and then the clamping bases are bonded or welded to the front ends of two fork tubes of a bicycle front fork (page 6, paragraph [0061]). However, in subjected to vibration and impact, the bonding or welding area is prone to broken due to its poor structural strength. Furthermore, the abovementioned method also has disadvantages, i.e. complicated, time-consuming and costly manufacturing procedure, and poor appearance due to having a bonding or welding sign.